A Jem in the Rough
by Kali1
Summary: A covert team of government operatives is sent in to unlock the mystery of Synergy.


**_A Jem in the Rough_**

**_Part 1_**

**_By Kali_**

**Author's Note: **_A crossover between the shows "She Spies" and "Jem."_

"So, what's the mission, again?" Cassie asked as she thumbed through the latest issue of Entertainment Weekly. 

"You'll be going undercover at Starlight Music. There's been" Jack began. 

"Jeez, would it kill them to give us even the tiniest little blurb," She muttered disgusted as she threw the magazine onto the table. 

"Cassie?" 

"Yeah?" 

"You know, it would help if you'd pay attention," Jack scolded with a frown. "Honestly, girls, sometimes I think that you don't care much about the mission." 

"We do care, it's just, sometimes you get a little" Cassie began, trying to phrase it gently. 

"Dull," Shane finished, not looking up from the pile of Jem and the Holograms cds sitting on her lap. 

"Not the word I was looking for, but, it'll do," Cassie shrugged blithely. 

"Damn! So nice to know that my power speaking classes are paying off so well," Jack responded with a mixture of sarcasm and hurt. 

"Oh, Jack. You know we love you," D.D. said with a sweet smile, "We just think you drone on a bit." 

"Like a buzzing bee, only less interesting," Shane added. 

"Oh, good analogy!" Cassie praised with a smile. 

"Thanks!" 

"Okay, enough with the bees!" Jack said with frustration. "It's time to get on with the show." 

"Oh, can I be a traitor this week? It was yours and D.D.'s turn before," Cassie pleaded with doe eyes. 

"I don't think so. Look, we suspect that the lead singer of Jem and the Holograms. Who is um Jem, is in actuality, Jerrica Benton.." 

"Really, huh?" D.D. asked as she compared pictures of the pink haired Jem to the blonde Jerrica. 

"Why would she need to create a fake alias?" Shane asked. 

"Why wouldn't she? Not being able to go shopping without people hounding her for her autograph, not being able to go out on dates without the paparazzi following her all the time. If you ask me, she deserves a gold star for ingenuity. A celebrity who doesn't want to be a celebrity, and one who is not a half bad con artist, to boot," Cassie praised. 

"I don't get it, Jem and Jerrica look almost nothing alike. Even if you factor in a helluva lot of makeup and wigs, it's just" D.D. began flustered. "I can't imagine that the government would be so interested in her unless she had committed tax fraud or was" 

"Yes?" Jack asked with a smile. 

"Oh, God. You are saying that. Well, not saying that , implying that. Oh, God. How is that even possible?!" D.D. continued on stunned, as Cassie and Shane watched the beaming Jack and the astounded D.D. in confusion. 

"Would either of you care to expound on that, or are we just going to sit here and do this for the next fifteen minutes of the show?" Shane asked. 

"Jem, of Jem and the Holograms, is quite literally a hologram," D.D. murmured. 

"Yes, at least that is what the government thinks. We're interested in the technology used to create such a hologram," Jack mentioned, pointing at concert footage on the screen. 

"Wooh, would have to be some pretty sophisticated stuff to do that kind of thing," Shane commented with a smile, "Let me guess, some evil diabolical villain of the week is also after the technology. Intending on using it for some dastardly, world threatening purpose. Am I close?" 

"Very." 

"So this 80s has-been pop singer needs our protection from some menace to society. And the government needs us to get our grubby little paws on her tech" Cassie began. 

"She's not a has been, she's just older. Nothing wrong with that. She still sings as beautifully as she ever did," Jack countered. 

"Yeah!" D.D. agreed emphatically. "Though I didn't care much for some of her musical experiments. Pop alternative? So not her! That duet with that hunky Stingers singer, however, that was cool." 

"Yeah, that was great," Jack nodded, a fond smile crossing his face. "I loved it when he and she.." 

"Um, can we can the Jem love fest, for a moment? And get back to the mission?" Cassie asked. 

"So, now you're interested in the mission?" Jack asked with dripping sarcasm. 

"Jack," Cassie responded with annoyed look. "According to the file, her old boyfriend, Rio, wasn't in on the secret. How could that be possible? She, as Jerrica, never sang "Happy Birthday" to him? Not once?!" Cassie commented flabbergasted. 

"Ask her, when you see her. You'll be posing as well, see the mission specs." 

"You're expecting me to sing again?!" Shane exclaimed in horror, after reading the mission specs. 

"Well, you did sound very good," Jack mentioned attempting to sound casual. "You were a real hit with the focus groups." 

"Yeah, you sounded great, Shane," Cassie agreed with a smile. "The song was weird, but, you sang it with real" 

"Chutzpah?" D.D. asked. 

"Yeah, thats the word," Cassie agreed with a firm nod, as gave D.D. an appreciative smile. 

"Really, huh? Well I liked your CPA song too, Cassie," Shane declared.. 

"Huh?" Cassie asked. 

"Club owner's fantasy sequence," Jack reminded. 

"Not ringing any bells," Cassie murmured. 

"Tub of lard, Elvis impersonator with a dummy, laughing gas," D.D. reminded. 

"Nope, still not," Cassie said with a frown. 

"My birthday," Shane reminded with a glare. 

"Oh, now I remember. How could I forget. We stopped that assassination." 

"Right," Shane glared. 

"Anyhow, you have your assignments. Let's get down to business now, okay?" Jack said. 

"And what will you be doing?" Cassie asked. 

"I'll be your agent," Jack answered uncomfortably as he tugged at his collar. 

"Right, so you have an excuse to meet her," Cassie said with a grin. 

**Disclaimer: **_This little fan fic is meant as pure, harmless fun, as such, no profit is being made from it. The characters contained within belong to their respective creators, whomever they may be._


End file.
